Egyptian Zodiac
Pharaoh's Egyptian Zodiac Signs 'Shu '(January 26 - February 24) Shu is the god of air. Those born under this sign are creative and conscientious. While they are usually successful, they are always afraid of failure which makes them hesitant. 'Isis '(February 25 - March 26) Isis is the goddess of discipline. Those born under this sign are straightforward, confident and idealistic. They do however get lost in thought often. 'Osiris '(March 27 - April 25) Osiris is the god of the underworld. Those born under this sign are full of emotional paradox and are misunderstood by others because of it. They are enterprising but shy away from responsibility. 'Amun '(April 26 - May 25) Amun is the god of creation. Those born under this sign are strong-willed, brave and wise. They make good leaders but can be quite intolerant. 'Hathor '(May 26 - June 24)[ Hathor is the goddess of love. Those born under this sign are emotional, expressive and charming. They are however prone to extreme emotional highs and lows. 'Phoenix '(June 25 - July 24) Phoenix is the bird of life and resurrection. Those born under this sign represent possibility, they are optimistic and flexible. This can cause them to be dreamy and introverted. 'Anubis '(July 25 - August 28) Anubis is the guardian of the underworld. Those born under this sign are self-confident and have a great ability for control and determination. They are very steady. 'Thoth '(August 29 - September 27) Thoth is the god of wisdom and learning. Those born under this sign have capable mental capacities for critical thinking and problem solving. They are however a bit impatient. 'Horus '(September 28 - October 27) Horus is the god of the sky. Those born under this sign are courageous risk-takers. They are go-getters and are self-motivated. They are however stubborn and sometimes impractical. 'Wadget '(October 28 - November 26) Wadget is the goddess of the royal cobra. Those born under this sign are rational, cautious, conscientious, opinionated, and have a tendency towards pessimism and suspicion. 'Sekhmet '(November 27 - December 26) Sekhmet is the goddess of war. Those born under this sign are optimistic and imaginative. They have a wide range of interests and skill and are resilient. But they can have a hot temper. 'Sphinx '(December 27 - January 25) Sphinx is the guardian. Those born under this sign are sensible, adaptable and highly disciplined individuals. They are usually serious underneath a light-hearted exterior. The Traditional Egyptian Zodiac Signs 'The Nile' (January 1-7, June 19-28, September 1-7, November 18-26) This is the only non-god of the traditional Egyptian Zodiac Signs. The Nile is the beginning. People born under the sign are passionate and impulsive. Compatible with Amun-Ra and Seth. 'Amun '(January 8-21, February 1-11) Amun is the god of creation. People born under his sign are optimistic, they make talented leaders and they have good intuition. Compatible with the Nile and Horus. 'Mut '(January 22-31, September 8-22) Consort of Amun. People born under this sign are practical and determined, dedicated to progress and technology. They are strict and unromantic. Compatible with Amun-Ra and Thoth. 'Geb '(February 12-29, August 20-31) God of earth. People born under this sign are diplomatic and tactful, and are sensitive to other people's feelings and needs. Compatible with Seth and Horus. 'Osiris '(March 1-10, November 27-December 18) Osiris is the god of the underworld. He is a symbol of resurrection. People born under his sign are good with new beginnings and have great intuition. They are prone to bouts of deep melancholy. Compatible with Isis and Thoth. 'Isis '(March 11-31, October 18-29, December 19-31) Wife of Osiris and symbol of motherly love. People born under this sign are ruled by love. They are lucky, ambitious and energetic. They are prone to restlessness and need change. Compatible with Osiris and Thoth. 'Thoth' (April 1-19, November 8-17) Thoth is the god of knowledge and learning. People born under this sign are life-time students searching for knowledge. They are patient. Compatible with Bastet and Isis. 'Horus' (April 20-May 7, August 12-19) Horus is god of the sky and stars. People born under this sign are imaginative close to the nature. They are hard working and responsible. Compatible with Bastet and Geb. 'Anubis' (May 8-27, June 29-July 13) Anubis is guardian the underworld and the dead. People born under this sign are introverted and solitary. They are very emotional and sensitive. Compatible with Bastet and Isis. 'Seth' (May 28-June 18, September 28-October 2) Seth is the god of the chaos. People born under this sign are very ambitious and hot-tempered, and don't do well with restrictions. They have a rebellious spirit. Compatible with Geb and the Nile. 'Bastet' (July 14-28, September 23-27, October 3-17) Bastet is the cat goddess of pleasure. People born under this sign are charming and charismatic, and are successful because of it. Compatible with Sekhmet and Horus. 'Sekhmet' (July 29-August 11, October 30-November 7) Lioness goddess of war. People born under this sign have high expectations of themselves and others. They are proud and stoical. Compatible with Bastet and Geb. Category:House of Anubis Category:Miscellaneous